Talk:List of unmade monster films/@comment-831485-20150615152102
Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find addition web-sites or articles confirming the following King Kong related film attempts, though they do pop up a lot on forums, both American and foreign in origin. For now, here's an archival copy, originally posted MovieMatt, over at the Monster Kids Classic Horror forum: Translated from French to English by Google Translate. KING KONG IN AFRICA and delusions of Dino De Laurentiis (1976 - 1978) Seeking itself to capitalize on the success of its remake, Dino De Laurentiis announced various projects since 1976 and during the two years that follow. King Kong is first in Africa, announced as early as May 1976, more than 6 months before the date of its release, this exponential growth to absorb the costs of production, which had spent 13 24 million dollars in a few months. To recover its investment as quickly as possible, support the producer Lorenzo Semple Jr. (already responsible for the script of King Kong 76) and Joanna Crawford writer to write a script for a sequel alternately known titles II or KING KONG IN AFRICA. According to the New York Magazine, May 10, 1976, he asked Crawford to provide initial treatment in only 3 days and then left him one month to write a screenplay - involving Russian and sinister cunning, submarines, helicopters and the whole shebang - because it hoped to start shooting as early as July. This last point is to be taken lightly, since I do not see how De Laurentiis, then filming his remake could have found the means to make two films almost simultaneously. More likely is the version of Earl Wilson, who in his column of January 4, 1977, reported that the producer was planning to begin production later this year, for release in 1978. Semple confirmed that discussions had taken place about a sequel but to his knowledge, no cases had never been written. He and Crawford had just written a few pages of notes on the story of Frankenstein, in which Kong was brought to life by a group of scholars and fell under the influence of ill-intentioned people. De Laurentiis tried to convince Jeff Bridges and Charles Grodin stars take roles in the film but Jessica Lange was made clear during the evening for the press at the premiere of King Kong that it saw no merit to appear in a suite. De Laurentiis joking, saying he wanted Lorenzo Semple write a scene where Dawn has become a big star, he visited King Kong freshly back from the dead and that he took her in his hand like the good old days before suddenly devour! Joanna Crawford wanted to write another story, DAUGHTER OF KING KONG and make a kind of feminist treatment of the myth, but Dino did not smell the smell of money in this project. He said it was better to wait before considering the third King Kong, and that if all went well, filming could begin as soon as the first two have been completed. Despite all these discussions and these ads, then announced will never see the day. The reasons were never made public but the disappointment of De Laurentiis had been unable to dethrone JAWS at the box office has certainly weighed in the balance. The fact that he must have permission from Universal to produce a result of a further justify the final decision. De Laurentiis had indeed found a new reason to quarrel with Universal, this time producing a film about a murderer named ORCA THE KILLER WHALE (1977). Universal complained that the film is a thinly disguised copy of JAWS (Jaws of the Sea) and one can easily imagine that the studio was not ready to cooperate with him to help him in his plans. But Dino is not a man to be beaten and, galvanized by the encouraging figures of Orca, he imagines a sequel that would meet the giant ape and the orca predator in KING KONG VS. ORCA THE KILLER WHALE. In trod he announces that he is preparing two other suites to its remake: THE BIONIC KONG to ride the wave of excitement caused by such series as The 3 Billion Dollar Man (The Six Million Dollar Man) and The Bionic Woman (Bionic Woman) and KING KONG IN MOSCOW, the latter to be directed by John Guillermin in person. Once again all these projects will remain ignored and without further explanation. This long gestation of a hypothetical result would last until 1986, when screenwriter Ronald Shusett, at the request of De Laurentiis, is a credible way (!) To revive KING KONG by providing it with an artificial heart in pitiful KING KONG LIVES! (KING KONG II in us, so that the loop is closed, as announced in reference to the initial result in 1976). Plus more info on Dino Delaurentii's SON OF KONG (1986), which was also from the same French Forum: In 1978, strong success with their new version, Dino De Laurentiis and John Guillermin's King Kong already clamored to Moscow after having previously announced a string of consequences. The film will never recur, but the two accomplices and commit, ten years after remake, KING KONG LIVES sinister. Even before the film, producer Dino De Laurentiis had already planned a sequel. Already in 1984, when a gimmick to resurrect King Kong - a recurring problem in all attempts so far away, the precedents are not really credible after Dino (a glimmer of lucidity) - its writers had proposed to fall back on SON OF KONG. At this time Dino was not interested, he wanted him, it was King Kong himself. But after finding a way to bring back to life and then kill him again, he had no choice but to tell the adventures of Baby Kong. Here's what Ronald said Shussett, co-screenwriter of the film, during the filming of KING KONG LIVES! : "Dino has already talked to me and suggested I consider an adventure whose hero is Baby Kong. My co-writer and I unveiled last week a project to Dino, but he did not all appreciated. But I hope he will change his mind. The film would be very expensive, and this is one reason for the refusal. "I just imagine its budget for that I hate to start! But "King Kong Lives!" Is a triumph, he will perhaps best love. We intend to sell our scenario, because we strongly believe. It's a great idea, I really do not you reveal it, because more people will talk about him in glowing terms, the more likely change their mind and say: "You were right. Let's do it "" The idea is to start the film in Teen Baby Kong - so it measures a dozen yards - and we have inflicted a terrible Achilles heel. Vertigo. You can you imagine? The son of the most famous mountaineer in the world is afraid of heights! At the height of the film, he must climb the Eiffel Tower to rescue the girl of fourteen, he fell in love, for his maiden has been kidnapped by terrorists. It is like James Stewart in Vertigo! But think back to his father - early in the film, he will visit his grave - and it reassures him immediately. We may be putting a plan Kong during the ascent of the Empire State Building or the World Trade Center. So, Baby Kong knows he can overcome his fear, climbed the Eiffel Tower and gets the girl. " Ronald Shusett would it even crazier that Dino De Laurentiis? A great idea !!!?? But what a diseased brain may well give birth to such monstrosities? The rest we know: "King Kong Lives!" Was hardly a triumph, this being due to the extreme poor of the film, one of the worst of the series easily surpassed by other productions of this type Yet many less fortunate. This suite featuring Baby Kong was never turned and we may wonder whether to complain or rejoice finally given the ineptitude of the script. Thank God this version never got made. LINK: http://monsterkidclassichorrorforum.yuku.com/sreply/723795/Films-that-never-saw-the-light-of-day